


Everything To Me

by Miss_Romance_Lover



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-09 00:45:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6882517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Romance_Lover/pseuds/Miss_Romance_Lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The day after unexpectedly dumping Robert, Aaron is regretting his words.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything To Me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you all SO much for the comments and kudos on my last story. This little one is set after last night's cliffhanger.

Get out of my life!

That’s what Aaron had shouted at Robert yesterday. Only he hadn’t wanted that, not really. He was just angry. Always angry; and if not that then always upset, stressed or scared. 

“Hey,” Robert’s voice cut into his thoughts as he walked into the scrapyard office. Aaron looked up to see that his face was pale and drawn.

“Hi.”

“You okay?” he asked Aaron.

“Not really.”

“Something else happened?”

“No. It’s just me. If I keep telling you to get lost and stay out of my life, eventually you’ll really do it. Even if I didn’t really mean to say it.”

Robert sat down. “You didn’t?”

Aaron shook his head. “I was angry. Ever since the trial…well, okay, before the trial, every time something happens it’s like I go over the top with it. I’m either too angry, or I sob like a baby instead of the usual few tears. I think there’s something the matter with me.”

“No there isn’t. It makes sense after the year you’ve had so far. And actually, you could tell me to leave you alone a hundred times and I still couldn’t do it, okay? You’ll have to do something very extreme to get me to walk away.”

“Really?”

“Yes, really.”

Aaron sent him a small smile. “Okay. I was just fed up with you thinking you can make my decisions for me. I need you to stop doing that but I don’t want you out of my life.” He looked away, that faraway, vulnerable look coming over his face. “I need you.”

“And I need you. You make me want to stop being a prat. I’m sorry I was a prat yesterday. I wasn’t trying to control you; I was worried for your future. But it was Charity that wouldn’t shut up about the money, you know.”

Nodding, Aaron rubbed at his tired eyes. “I don’t know what to do about it. I know it’s mad to throw away that amount of money but I don’t want anything from him. It makes me feel sick.”

Robert moved to stand in front of him, putting his hands on the other man’s shoulders. Aaron leaned his head on Robert’s stomach and sighed. “You do whatever feels right. It doesn’t matter what you decide, I’ll be there to help if I can. That is, if I’m officially undumped?”

Aaron snorted a laugh. “Oh God, I did dump you,” he said, feeling stupid. “Sorry. Yeah, just pretend that never happened?”

“Well good, ‘cos you’ve had me worried. You’re everything to me, you know that?” Robert’s eyes were wet and Aaron couldn’t look away.

“Robert…”

“Sorry. Too much? I meant it though, Aaron. All that time I wasted last year letting you think we were nothing special…I don’t want you to go through another minute not knowing how important you are to me.”

Aaron stood from his seat and gripped hold of the older man’s jacket. He wanted to return the favour but there were no words to match it right now, just, “me too.” Then he leaned in to kiss him.

They sank deeper into the kiss, lost in each other until Adam made a characteristically loud entrance into the office.

“I see you two muppets have made up then…again,” he smirked. 

“Yeah and now we’re going to get some lunch,” Aaron replied, looking at his boyfriend. “Pub? You can help me make that decision.”

Robert’s eyes twinkled as he put a hand on Aaron’s shoulder. “Sure, pub it is.”


End file.
